Ladders are conventionally used to provide a user thereof with improved access to locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, straight extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders (referred to herein as combination ladders). Combination ladders incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of other ladder designs as they can be used as an adjustable stepladder or as an extension ladder.
Ladders are common tools for professional tradesman and homeowners alike. Sometimes the use of a ladder can be an awkward experience, even for those who use ladders on a regular basis, when certain tasks are to be performed while standing on the rungs of a ladder. For example, it can be easy to lose one's balance on a ladder while working on an overhead project (e.g., painting a ceiling, changing a light bulb, etc.) Moreover, when one needs to utilize tools or access other resources (e.g., hardware, paint, etc.) while working on a ladder, the temporary storage of such tools or other items is often problematic. This is particularly true when using a combination ladder which conventionally lacks a top cap often found on a step ladder, the top cap often being used as a surface to place or store small items while working on the ladder. Often, the user of a ladder may have to make many trips up and down the ladder to exchange tools or other equipment during the performance of a particular job, making the use of the ladder less efficient than it could be.
Additionally, standing on a ladder for extended periods of time can cause fatigue. Often the rungs on which one stands are relatively narrow, such that a very small portion of a user's foot is in contact with the rung while using the ladder. Additionally, while not recommended, many users will often stand on a rung higher than is recommended by the manufacturer of the ladder. This can be an obvious safety hazard. For example, while standing on lower rungs, the user can brace themselves against the side rails or against a higher rung of the ladder in an effort to maintain their balance. However, when one stands on higher rungs, the user no longer has rails or other ladder components available to brace their upper bodies against for stability and balance.
It is a continual desire within the industry to improve various aspects of ladders including their safety, functionality, ergonomics and efficiency of use.